Wedding Dress
by Alex Cheshire
Summary: El dia de la boda de una mujer enamorada, ¿no debería ser el más feliz de su vida? Si, debería serlo, pero no cuando no es la persona que amas quien esta junto a ti en el altar.


And... Im back! con un nuevo one shot, según yo, menos dramático que el primero jejeje. Y que creen? me inspiré en la canción Wedding Dress de Taeyang n.n y para los que conocen la canción y el video y ya quieren golperame porque conocen el final... relájense... solo me inspiré un poquitín. No es copia fiel, en cuanto al final..bueno... mejor los dejo leer. Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

Un poco de color en las blancas mejillas. Un ligero rosado en los pálidos labios. Iluminador sobre las oscuras sombras bajo sus verdes ojos. Tenía semanas sin dormir más de tres horas.

Miró a los ojos a su reflejo en el espejo e intentó poner una sonrisa en su rostro. No lo logró por mucho. Su más que falsa sonrisa flaqueó y desapareció a los pocos segundos.

Se suponía que debía estar feliz. En todas las novelas rosas que habían pasado por sus manos las chicas se encontraban radiando felicidad el día de su boda. Aunque esas chicas se casaban con el ser amado. Pequeña diferencia.

Bajó la mirada a sus manos. Pequeñas blancas y delgadas, con uñas perfectas, la habían vigilado todo el tiempo para que dejara la costumbre de mordérselas. No se acostumbraba a la visión de tenerlas largas y perfectamente ovaladas y pintadas.

Sin darse cuenta aún sostenía el dije que Él le había obsequiado en su primer aniversario de noviazgo.

Era un pequeño círculo de plata grabada con intrincadas espirales que no medía más de 3 cm de diámetro. En el centro, tenía incrustado un pequeño rubí.

"Es del mismo color de tus ojos" había sido lo primero que salió de sus labios cuando Él se lo mostró.

"Lo sé" le había contestado. "Es para que nunca me olvides. Quiero que lo uses siempre"

En los seis meses que llevaba comprometida no lo había llevado puesto ni una sola vez.

Esa mañana lo había sacado del joyero escondido bajo su cama y se había aferrado a él, no lo había soltado. Lo miró fijamente y con manos temblorosas cerró el broche alrededor de su cuello.

El dije tomó su lugar acostumbrado, por encima de la clavícula, y aunque el metal era frío contra su piel ella lo sintió cálido sobre su pecho. El familiar peso de la joya la hizo sentirse mejor. Ligeramente mejor.

Sabía que usarlo le causaría severos problemas, en especial ese día, pero no le importaba demasiado. Sería su último, desesperado y pequeño acto de rebeldía.

Se miró al espejo por última vez acomodando un rebelde rizo rubio que se escapaba por debajo de su tocado y ajustó su velo. Su palidez y su insomnio habían sido disimulados por el maquillaje, pero el brillo de tristeza en sus ojos… ni siquiera existía ya un brillo. Suspiró y bajo su velo sobre la cara, cubriéndola y ocultándola. Se puso en pie y alisó las pequeñas arrugas que surcaban el regazo del elegante vestido de novia.

-Querida, ¿estás lista?

Conteniendo las lágrimas abrió la puerta del pequeño cuarto donde se estaba "arreglando". "Más correcto sería decir escondiendo" pensó ella con amargura.

Del otro lado de la madera se encontraba su padre, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tal y como ella debería estar sonriendo. De todo ese desastre su padre parecía ser el único feliz… bueno, él y el novio.

Spirit le extendió el brazo y ella, después de un ligero momento de duda, lo tomó. Las puertas que conducían al pasillo de la nave de la iglesia se abrieron frente a ellos. Sintió un enorme nudo apretarse en su estómago y unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

No pudo evitar recordarlo todo.

El día en que lo conoció, como discutían continuamente y decían odiarse, cuando se vieron obligados a compartir departamento, sus primeras conversaciones serias, cuando lo escuchó tocar piano por primera vez, la primera vez que lo vio feliz de verdad, su accidente en motocicleta y como al verlo inconsciente en el hospital comprendió que se había enamorado de Él.

La marcha nupcial dio inicio y su padre y ella empezaron a avanzar, lentamente.

Más imágenes pasaron por su mente. La primera vez que abrió los ojos después del accidente, y preguntó por ella antes que por nadie más. Su primer beso, su confesión, su primera noche juntos. La sonrisa que ponía al verla acostada a su lado por las mañanas, observándola como si fuera lo más precioso y frágil de este mundo. Su mano sobre su rostro, sus labios sobre su frente. Sus blanco cabello entre sus dedos. Las tardes lluviosas sentados en el balcón con tazas de cocoa caliente en sus manos.

Miró a los presentes, los familiares del novio de lado derecho, serios, fríos y juzgándola con la mirada. Los padres, con sonrisas de triunfo en el rostro. El padrino, mirándola con los ojos llenos de disculpas.

De lado izquierdo, sus amigos. Black la miraba furioso, con los puños apretados. Tsubaki, Liz y Patty, con lágrimas en los ojos, llorando lo que ella no podía llorar. Kid, que se mantenía sereno, pero ella lo conocía bien. Estaba decepcionado.

Recordó las reacciones de sus amigos al saber que Él y ella finalmente eran novios. Como los felicitaron y compartieron sus alegrías. Lo recordó a Él sentado frente a ella en el comedor, en un hermoso silencio. Su primer viaje juntos. Su primer aniversario. Cuando Él le propuso matrimonio…

Habían llegado finalmente al altar. Spirit soltó su brazo y lo entregó al novio.

-No podría entregarle a mi hija a nadie más que a ti.

Maka mantenía la miraba fijada al suelo.

-Gracias señor.- respondió el novio.

Ella sintió como él levantaba el velo, pero no lo miró. No quería mirarlo. Si lo hacía lloraría todo lo que no había llorado. Pero lo sentía. Lo sentía ejercer una posesiva presión sobre su mano. Lo sentía sonreír con autosuficiencia. Lo sentía disfrutar de su victoria, de su trofeo. De ella.

La ceremonia dio comienzo. Pero para ella los salmos, lecturas, oraciones y bendiciones del cura eran palabras vacías. No levantó la mirada. No escuchó. Intentó obligarse a dejar de sentir.

-Mi querido y joven amigo. ¿Aceptas como esposa, para amar y respetar, en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza o austeridad, hasta que la muerte los separe; a la señorita Maka Albarn?

-Acepto.

-Y usted señorita, ¿Acepta como esposo, para amar y respetar…

Sus tardes en el parque, su primer "Te amo"…

-En salud y enfermedad…

Los resfriados cuando el preparaba sopa y calentaba sus mantas, y salía a las tres de la mañana para traer las medicinas que ella necesitaba…

-En riqueza o austeridad…

La noche… esa noche… cuando los habían separado, cuando prácticamente la habían vendido. Cuando su padre aceptó el compromiso con ese chico, sin importarle los sentimientos de ambos, ni sus lágrimas de desesperación.

-Hasta que la muerte los separe…

Muerte, con eso la habían logrado controlar. Lo matarían si ella se rehusaba. Si ella osaba huir…

-Al joven…

Levantó repentinamente la mirada. No era el rostro que ella deseaba ver. El chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que se encontraba frente a ella amplió su maldita sonrisa. Pero decayó al notar el dije sobre el pecho de Maka.

-Hero…

-¡NO!

El silencio ante su respuesta fue sepulcral. Los familiares del chico se removieron incómodamente en sus asientos, los padres de Hero palidecieron, ellos no habían pagado todos eso miles de dólares para eso. No habían saldado las deudas de juego y alcohol de Spirit Albarn para que las cosas salieran así.

-P…perdón señorita Albarn… que está usted…

-He dicho que no Padre.

No lo haría, no podía. No soportaría estar con alguien como aquel imbécil de Hero por el resto de su vida. La había perseguido durante toda la secundaria y preparatoria. Era el típico chiquillo mimado popular que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Y cuando se sintió amenazado por Soul, en ese entonces su "mejor amigo" al que ella tenía en el mismo concepto que él, se encargó de destruirlo poco a poco. Él había provocado que su familia fuera a la banca rota, pero también había hecho que comenzaran a vivir juntos y que ella se diera cuenta de que no era como había pensado. Él había provocado su accidente en la motocicleta, pero también el que ambos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y ahora, había descubierto las deudas de Spirit, su egoísmo y su poca moral, y se había aprovechado. La había comprado, y cuando ella intentó huir, dispararon a Soul, y amenazaron con matarlo la próxima vez. Y ella, presa del terror, había cedido.

Pero no podía más.

Dio la espalda al altar.

Y salió corriendo. Escuchó a su padre llamarla furiosamente, a Hero gritándole y luego llorando, y a Black Star riendo y llamándolo marica. Seguramente lo había golpeado. Sus amigos corrieron tras ella, protegiéndola.

Abrió las puertas de la iglesia, se sacó a toda velocidad el velo y los estúpidos tacones que tanto odiaba. Escuchó a sus amigos reír, justo detrás de ella, gritando con júbilo.

Y entonces lo vio.

Los ojos rubíes que tanto amaba.

El cabello blanco que adoraba sentir haciéndole cosquillas en la frente.

La sonrisa que no importaba que, siempre estaba para ella.

Las lágrimas por fin salieron. Pero eran de felicidad esta vez.

Soul estaba ahí. Frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos para recibirla y protegerla en su abrazo.

Y ella se arrojó a Él. Porque era la persona que ella amaba, la persona con la que sí deseaba compartir la vida entera.

-Dejaste esto en nuestro departamento.

Deslizó un sencillo y hermoso anillo de platino en su dedo corazón. El anillo de compromiso que ella había tenido que abandonar.

-Yo… yo…- las lágrimas no le permitían decir nada.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo él, pegando su frente a la de ella –No sabes lo doloroso que fue despertar y ver que te habías marchado. No quiero estar sin ti ni un solo día más. No quiero volverte a ver en un altar con alguien que no sea yo. No quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo.

Las lágrimas también comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Soul.

Y ella lo besó. Lo besó porque no podía hablar debido al nudo en su garganta. Lo besó porque quería hacerle saber que lo sentía, que lo extrañaba, que nunca se iría de su lado nunca más, sin importar que. Pero sobre todo, lo besó porque lo amaba, más que a nada en este mundo. Y porque sabía que Él, que Soul, sentía lo mismo.

-Chicos… no me gusta interrumpir y lo saben pero… se dan cuenta de que los guardaespaldas armados de Herosoyunsupermaricaniñomimadocobardehijodepapi nos estaban siguiendo ¿cierto?- comentó Black.

Soul y Maka se separaron, y aunque en el rostro de ella el terror se hacía presente, en el de él había confianza pura.

-Bueno. Yo recomiendo que ustedes se marchen en el auto de Kid a sus respectivas casas y que Maka y yo salgamos como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el aeropuerto en la motocicleta.

El rostro de la ojiverde se iluminó.

-¿Aeropuerto?

-Mi hermano nos espera en Londres, se mudará a Paris la próxima semana y decidió que no quiere vender su departamento en Abbey Road, así que, sacrificadamente, acepté a cuidarlo.

Las próximas 8 horas habían sido de locura total para todos. Los chicos se habían negado a dejarlos, así que los habían seguido al aeropuerto. Ella se había librado de aquel vestido de novia que tanto odiaba y que tanto deseaba quemar y se había enfundado en unos jeans, una camiseta y unas sandalias. Soul no había podido sacar mucho del departamento, pero si lo suficiente en una pequeña maleta.

-Llámenos en cuanto lleguen.

-Cuídense mucho y pidan ayuda en cuanto lo necesiten.

-Compren una jirafa.

-Recen a su Dios todas las noches… ósea, hablamos en Skype después.

-Que tengan un simétrico vuelo.

Lágrimas, abrazos, una última mirada alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera… y una nueva vida por empezar, para los dos solos. Para amarse sin preocupaciones. Para decirle adiós al drama y a las amenazas de los demás. Para ser felices.

* * *

-¿Qué haces con la mirada perdida?

La rubia soltó un respingo y lo volteó a ver sonriente.

-Pensaba.

-¿En qué?

-En el día en que vinimos a vivir aquí.

Soul se acercó a ella y la besó profundamente, un beso cargado de amor, un amor que crecía mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella.

-El mejor día de mi vida- susurró él contra sus labios.

-¿El mejor?

-Bueno… uno de los mejores.

-¿Y los demás cuáles son?

-Humm… veamos… el día de nuestra boda, cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada… el día en que nació Rosie… cuando declararon a la familia del imbécil de Hero en bancarrota… ¡Hay tantos!

Maka simplemente rió. Soul tomó a la bebita de 8 meses que se encontraba en la cuna y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo otro.

-¿Y cuál es?

Él se volvió a acercar a ella con la pequeñita de rizos rubios y ojitos rubí, y se sentó a su lado, tomando con delicadeza la mano de su esposa y dándole un pequeño beso en el dorso.

-Hoy

* * *

Y acabé. Lo ven? no es el mismo final. Eso de terminar como padrino de la boda de la persona que más amas... No podía hacérselo a Soul jejeje. Tal vez en otra ocasión, pero no hoy. Muahahaha me gusta hacer sufrir xD. Amm amm amm MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS LINDAS HERMOSAS Y SEXYS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJARON MIS PRIMEROS REVIEWS! *Les da un beso virtual y se pone a saltar como pony encantado lanzando confeti*** Maka Death**, **Bell Star**, **yumarychan-2**7 y **tsuki.1416** muchisimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar sus reviews, me han hecho muy muy feliz :)

Y espero los reviews de quien sea que esté leyendo esto. Ojalá les haya gustado lo suficiente como para que se den ese tiempito de escribir aunque sea un "me gusto" o al contrario... y dejarme un "es un asco"

Bye bye! nos leemos a la próxima! Annyeong!


End file.
